A Fallen Phoenix
by Whatsy
Summary: Made for the WillowClanners that asked me


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. Heheheheheh. This fanfic is about Fallen and Phoenix, blah blah. People who are in WillowClan will probably understand this the best. To others, it will just seem like two cats in love. YES, I MADE YOU AN APPRENTICE ON PURPOSE, FALALEN. DON'T COMPLAIN. Which of course is my intention.. So, I had better get to writing this before one of them kills me. :3 This was written in a hurry, so it probably won't be the best. I also wrote this listening to a destructive song, so I tried my best..**

Fallenpaw sighed, staring longingly at Ashpelt. She quickly averted her gaze before he noticed her. Fallenpaw didn't really like any of the other toms. They all irritated her, and some just gave her the creeps. Not Ashpelt. His perfect gray pelt always just groomed right. Even though, everybody made a fuss about how messy his fur was. Those amber eyes always shining. He could hunt and fight decently too! Fallenpaw didn't want anybody to know about her crush, which seemed strange, because everybody already knew. They just never told.

"Fallenpaw! Quit daydreaming and come on! You're needed on a patrol!" Nightstar called out. Fallenpaw got up, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Nightstar. Let's go!" Fallenpaw knew to hold back her tongue for once. Being on a patrol with the leader was a great privilege. Fallenpaw blinked her blue eyes, confused when Nightstar was staring at Ashpelt.

"Ashpelt! Mind coming on a patrol with us?" The leader mewed. Ashpelt nodded and got up. Fallenpaw couldn't be more thrilled. His amber eyes seemed to shine even more when he looked at the silver tabby apprentice, but Fallenpaw knew she was just imagining it. Ashpelt would never love an apprentice like her.

Nightstar walked out the entrance and flicked her tail at Grassleap. The she-cat smirked at Fallenpaw and Ashpelt, whom were walking together. Fallenpaw ducked her head, and matched her pace to Nightstar's.

"What is it, Fallenpaw?" Nightstar asked, glancing at the apprentice.

"Nothing. I just want to walk here. Yeesh, can't I even walk in my own territory without being questioned?" The silver tabby rolled her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me, Fallen_paw." _The leader mewed, extra emphasis on _paw. _Fallenpaw hissed in annoyance and bounded ahead of the leader.

"Don't go too far!" Nightstar shouted after her. Fallenpaw ignored the leader, but kept cautious. Ashpelt looked after Fallenpaw, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll go after her." Ashpelt mewed, flicking his ear towards the apprentice.

"Be careful." Nightstar sighed. Ashpelt raced off towards Fallenpaw, while Nightstar just shook her head.

"I thought we were supposed to be on a patrol.." The leader mewed to herself.

* * *

"Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw!" Ashpelt called out, worried. Fallenpaw pricked her ears up. That handsome voice belonged to none other than Ashpelt. She considered turning back, but he was obviously just going to scold her. Fallenpaw ran farther ahead, knowing that he would just get tired and leave. She sighed. Why did Ashpelt have to be so attractive? Why did he have to be a warrior? He was probably interested in another she-cat anyway. There were plenty of other she-cats to choose from, Fallenpaw wasn't special. The thought hurt her so much, that she thought of becoming a loner. Fallenpaw yowled and clawed a tree. She didn't wanted to see the love of her life with another she-cat, having kits, loving each other. That should be them. Not another cat.

"Fallenpaw! Where are you?" The gray tom called out. He was growing more concerned every moment. What if she had been taken by a fox or a badger?

He truly loved Fallenpaw, even if she didn't know. He didn't want any other she-cat, just Fallenpaw. His sweet Fallenpaw. He thought about her every day and night of his life, and couldn't live without her. He never showed it. Ashpelt always seemed mildly interested in she-cats, until Fallenpaw was apprenticed. Being such a beautiful cat should be a crime. The silver tabby should be exiled for being so pretty. Ashpelt had dirty dreams about her all the time, and the other warriors gave him a weird look in the morning. He couldn't wait until she became a warrior. Then maybe he would have the guts to ask her to be his mate. A yowl jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Fallenpaw!" Ashpelt gasped, recognizing the screech. He started to follow her scent trail more accurately now. He didn't care if he had to die, but he would save the love of his life.

The tom was led into a clearing of gigantic willow trees, where he saw Fallenpaw curled up in a ball. Her head was on the ground and her ears were poking straight out. She seemed so distraught that she didn't even notice when Ashpelt came near.

"Fallenpaw?" Ashpelt poked her with a claw, nervously. That she-cat has a serious temper, not to mention attitude. She mumbled something, but did not move.

"Ashpelt..." She whimpered, completely unaware that he was there.

"Yes?" Ashpelt mewed, loud. Fallenpaw picked herself up from the ground and looked at Ashpelt. Her big, blue eyes stared up at Ashpelt.

"I love you." She mewed.

"What?!" The gray tom mewed, shocked.

"A-am I dreaming?" He asked, sitting on his tail. He cussed and shook his head.

"No, you're not dreaming, furball." Fallenpaw purred. Ashpelt felt elated. Fallenpaw loved him.

"Fallenpaw. I love you too." He mewed, simply. The look on Fallenpaw's face was priceless, so he wound himself around her.

"Don't faint, or some cats might just take advantage of you, while you're out." Ashpelt's eyes glinted. Fallenpaw cuffed him around his ear.

"Don't even think about it. Not until I'm a warrior at least." Fallenpaw winked at him.

"You're due to be a warrior soon enough. You should've been one by the last moon, but Nightstar wanted to make it this moon." Ashpelt mewed, dazed.

"This moon is almost ending though!" Fallenpaw mewed, annoyed.

"You won't become a warrior by staying out late. We were supposed to be on a patrol! Nightstar is going to have our tails!" Ashpelt hissed.

"Why did you run away in the first place?!"

"No reason... Now are we going to get back or not?" Fallenpaw mewed, racing off. Ashpelt purred. _That little mouse-brain. _He followed her closely, and stopped when he spotted Nightstar.

"Fallenpaw!" Ashpelt growled to catch her attention, but she had already seen the leader.

"Nightstar! Over here!" Ashpelt yowled. Nightstar whipped her head to glare at the two. Nightstar's fur fluffed up and pulled her lips back in a snarl.

"Where have you two been?!" The leader spat. She was furious. Her eyes were smoldering, and if looks could kill, they would be dead. Fallenpaw pressed against Ashpelt. He rubbed his tail over her back soothingly.

"Finding Fallenpaw just took a little while, that's all." Ashpelt mewed, keeping his head up.

"I trust you, Ashpelt. You should know that. At least you've found Fallenpaw, I suppose." Nightstar mewed, calming down.

"I've already marked the border. Don't worry about it." Nightstar interrupted before Ashpelt could say anything.

"It's almost sun-down! It's a good thing that we'll get to camp before then. We're having your warrior ceremony, Fallenpaw." Fallenpaw yowled in joy.

"Yay! I'm finally becoming a warrior!" Fallenpaw jumped around, pouncing on Ashpelt's tail.

"The second time! You just love pouncing on things, don't you?!" Ashpelt swatted her with his tail.

"Why don't you run along and tell your mother, so she can groom your fur?" Nightstar suggested. Fallenpaw bounded off, enthusiastically.

"Ashpelt. I know what happened. It's about time you told her." Nightstar mewed, amused.

"W-what?! How?!" Ashpelt stuttered.

"I have never seen you two as happy as you are now. Everybody has been waiting for this moment. I'm glad that it's happening." Nightstar purred.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and when they approached the entrance, Nightstar quickly jumped on top of WillowBranch.

"Cats of WillowClan! Gather for another warrior ceremony!" Nightstar yowled. Fallenpaw was being groomed by her mother, when cats started to emerge.

"Fallenpaw has proved herself loyal and a great apprentice to WillowClan! Fallenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Fallenfeather." Nightstar finished.

"Fallenfeather! Fallenfeather!" Ashpelt cheered the loudest. Fallenfeather headed over to Ashpelt.

"Congratulations, Fallen_feather._" Ashpelt purred. Fallenfeather licked his cheek.

"Thank y-"

"It's about time!" Two voices yowled. Grassleap and Wildbreeze stared at the two, triumphantly. The rest of WillowClan acknowledged the two, with many congrats.

"Grassleap! Wildbreeze!" Fallenfeather shrieked. The new warrior tackled the two she-cats.

"Ouch! You have a bony figure!" Wildbreeze complained. Grassleap was _mrrow_ing in laughter, as Fallenfeather batted at the two.

"Fallenfeather! You're a warrior now, not a kit! Get ready for your vigil!" Cherrynose hissed. Fallenfeather grumbled and went over to Ashpelt.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"Nothing." She rubbed against Ashpelt lovingly.

"I love you, Ashpelt." Fallenfeather mewed, before laying down beside him, and closing her eyes for a nap before her vigil.

"I love you too, Fallenfeather." He mewed, licking her head. She went into a blissful sleep, dreaming about her and Ashpelt, and their kits.

**The end. :D They're so going to kill me. Teehee. :3**


End file.
